Blame it on Charlie
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sam byl paranoidní. Dean/Castiel


Za všechno mohla Charlie.

Teda, ne přímo, protože kdyby to tam nebylo už předtím, Charlie by s tím nic neudělala. Charlie byla úžasná a geniální a schopná všeho, ale vycucat si z prstu vztah a pak nějakým zázračným způsobem (který po sobě nenechá jediný důkaz o tom, že do toho byla nějak zapletená) zařídit, aby se uskutečnil, to bylo i nad její síly. I když pokud by to někdo na celém světě mohl dokázat, byla by to rozhodně ona.

Ale ne. Tohle tam muselo být už dávno předtím, a Sam opravdu nechápal, jak si toho dřív mohl _nevšimnout_, protože to bylo tak _jasné_. Tak _očividné_. Celé ty roky to bylo přímo před ním.

Sam byl idiot.

Totiž, to nebylo to, čeho si měl všimnout už dávno. To, čeho si měl všimnout, byl ten vztah, který mezi sebou měli Dean a Cas, nejspíš už celé věky. To všechno, co se mu vůbec nezdálo zvláštní (protože to všechno přičítal tomu jejich _hlubšímu poutu_, tomu, že Cas je anděl a prostě jenom neví ty pitomé malé detaily o tom, jak se k sobě lidé chovají, a tomu, že mu Dean tolik věří, už jen kvůli tomu, že ho Cas dostal z pekla), dokud ho na to Charlie v dobré víře neupozornila.

Oh bože, jejich hlubší pouto. Až _takhle_ hlubší?

Nemohl ho na to někdo upozornit dopředu? Snad by nebylo tak těžké tehdy, když se Cas objevil poprvé, pověsit mu na krk velkou ceduli s upozorněním, že tohle je ten _speciální někdo_, s kým bude Dean chtít strávit zbytek života. Nic moc náročného. Jen ceduli. Nebo výstražnou značku. Nebo aspoň malý vzkaz někde v kapse. Nebo _něco_.

Jenže Cas u sebe nic takového neměl a Sam tak žil ve sladké nevědomosti, dokud nepřišla Charlie a jen tak mezi řečí se ho nezeptala, jestli mu někdy nedělá problémy být neustále se svým bratrem a jeho přítelem. A Sam se samozřejmě začal smát, protože něco takového _nebylo možné_, protože _dobrý pokus, Charlie, ale mě stejně nenachytáš_, jenže ona na něj jen koukala, překvapená tím, že na to už dávno nepřišel sám, a pak mu dala hromadu knížek, aby se podíval, a on udělal tu obrovskou chybu a opravdu si ty výplody Chuckovy zatracené fantazie přečetl, od začátku až do konce, hlavně ty po Deanově návratu z pekla. Všechno včetně těch kousků a různých útržků, které Chuck nikdy nevydal (malá vítězství) a které se objevily jen na internetu.

Takže právě teď byl nejistý, podezíravý a zatraceně paranoidní, a za všechno mohla Charlie. Dobře, možná za to nemohla Charlie, ne doopravdy, a Sam měl neuvěřitelnou chuť najít Chucka, ať byl kdekoli, a nacpat mu všechny jeho Supernatural knihy do krku, hezky jednu po druhé.

Protože úplně všechno mu najednou začalo dávat smysl. V těch knížkách to všechno _bylo_. Všechny to dlouhé pohledy, kterých si Sam pro jistotu nikdy moc nevšímal, všechny ty rozhovory beze slov, co spolu ti dva vedli. Všechny chvíle, kdy byli jeden pro druhého ochotní udělat cokoli, věci, nad kterými Sama nikdy ani _nenapadlo_ přemýšlet. Věci, které mu až teď začaly zapadat do sebe jako kousky skládačky a začaly vytvářet dost podivný obrázek, ze kterého se Sam nemohl vzpamatovat.

Protože on _znal_ Deana. Znal Deanův typ, všechny ty krásné brunetky a blondýnky a zrzky. Za ty roky už se stalo, víckrát než jednou, že vešel do pokoje zrovna ve chvíli, kdy byl Dean poněkud zaneprázdněný. Taky ho to skoro nadosmrti poznamenalo.

Ale Dean a Cas… Sam polkl. Dávalo to smysl, nějakým divným, opravdu divným způsobem. Protože ti dva byli… Dean byl tak mimo, po tom velkém pádu andělů, dokud se na prahu jejich bunkru neobjevil Cas, unavený a špinavý a se zarostlými tvářemi, naprosto lidský, a Dean najednou roztál, klidný a uvolněný. A to, jak se kolem Case pořád motal, jak nadšeně ho zasvěcoval do všeho lidského. Jak se od něj nehnul skoro ani na krok a usmíval se mnohem víc, než jak si Sam pamatoval. Všechno to tam bylo a on si toho prostě nevšímal, dokud se Charlie nerozhodla, že bude samaritánka a neřekla mu, čistě z dobroty srdce, co se mu děje přímo pod nosem.

Upřímně, klidně si to mohla nechat pro sebe. Ne že by měl Sam nějaký problém s tím, že si Dean někoho našel, ani to, že si místo holky našel kluka, nevadilo mu ani, že je to _Cas_, jen to, že se toho dělo nějak moc najednou a on se přece pořád ještě vzpamatovával ze svého předčasně ukončeného vztahu s Amélií, z těch pitomých a úplně zbytečných úkolů a z toho, jak se nakonec rozhodl přece jenom nezavřít zatracenou-bránu-do-pekla.

S tím, co se v poslední době stalo, měl Sam nárok trochu vyšilovat, když to vypadalo na další velkou změnu, nebo ne?

Možná by stačilo, kdyby si s Deanem promluvil. Samozřejmě, Dean nenáviděl rozhovory o citech, snad odjakživa, takže to nejspíš bude jako trhání zubů moudrosti, pokud se mu vůbec povede něco z něj dostat, ale muselo se to udělat. Nějak si to vysvětlí, Dean se mu bude vysmívat, že se chová jako holka, ale nakonec mu řekne, co se děje, doufejme, že s hodně málo detaily, a všechno bude zase v pořádku.

Sam za sebou zavřel dveře a rozhodně zamířil směrem k Deanově pokoji, rozhodně, ale co nejtišeji, protože Cas měl dveře hned naproti (Deanovi trvalo asi dvě vteřiny, než se rozhodl, že Cas prostě nikam nepůjde a zůstane v bunkru s nimi, a nechal Case vybrat si pokoj, a asi stejnou dobu pak trvalo Casovi zabavit si pro sebe pokoj, co byl nejblíž tomu Deanovu, což možná mělo Samovi něco napovědět), a to poslední, co chtěl Sam udělat, bylo vzbudit Case. Ne, když potřeboval mluvit s Deanem o jeho vztahu s jeho bývalým strážným andělem.

Tlumeně zaťukal na Deanovy dveře, aby ho nebudil, pokud ještě spí, ale aby ho upozornil, že jde dovnitř, pokud už je bratr vzhůru, a otevřel. Strčil dovnitř hlavu, myšlenkami u toho, jak přesně se má Deana zeptat, jestli opravdu chodí s Casem, a proč to před ním celou tu dobu tají, ale pak se zarazil, pořád na prahu, protože po Deanovi nebylo v pokoji ani stopy, ale přesto tu nebylo prázdno, protože tam byl Cas, stočený do klubíčka uprostřed Deanovy postele, a přikrytý tak, že mu vykukovaly jenom tmavé vlasy a jedno chodidlo.

Sam naprázdno pootevřel pusu a oči se mu rozšířily a jeho napadlo, že už se Deana na nic ptát nemusí, protože to bylo jasné. Pomalu vycouval a zase za sebou zavřel, stále neschopný slova. Asi by si měl dát kafe. Nebo panáka. Možná spíš deset, to by mohlo pomoct, aspoň trochu.

Došel do kuchyně a okamžitě zamířil k baru, nalil si do půlky sklenice a šel si se svojí dávkou alkoholu sednout do obývacího pokoje.

Dean seděl pohodlně rozvalený na pohovce, nohy hozené na stole, a četl noviny, v jedné ruce hrnek s horkou kávou, na sobě tričko s nápisem _Romeo ošukal Julii_.

Sam se znechuceně zamračil. „Ale ne, chlape, to myslíš vážně?" Potřásl hlavou a odvrátil se od něj, aby se na něj nemusel dívat.

Odkdy vlastně Dean nosil trička s pitomými nápisy? S pitomými nápisy, které dost nevybíravým způsobem odkazovaly na dávno mrtvé alžbětinské básníky?

Dean k němu zvedl hlavu, obličej uvolněný, dokud se na Sama pořádně nepodíval. Pak se mírně zamračil a pokynul směrem k jeho skleničce. „Snídaně?" zeptal se s obočím povytaženým.

Sam trhnul rameny a složil se do křesla. Pořádně si loknul a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se zeptal – na co? Jestli ví, že Cas spí u něj v posteli? Určitě to musel vědět. Věděl to a tvářil se úplně vyrovnaně a Sam nevěděl –

Od dveří se ozvaly kroky a Cas vešel do místnosti, bosý, jen ve flanelových kalhotách a jednom z Deanových starých triček, tvář pořád ospalou. „Dobré ráno," pozdravil je, hlas chraplavý, a pak se usmál na Deana, sedl si vedle něj na pohovku, jen o pár centimetrů blíž, než by bylo vhodné, sebral mu z ruky kávu a napil se, a Dean jen pobaveně protočil oči a nijak mu v tom nebránil.

„Měl by ses naučit vařit si vlastní kafe," prohodil jenom.

Cas pokrčil rameny a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Tvoje je lepší."

Dean si odfrkl, ale zacukal mu koutek a Sam by opravdu nevěřil, že někdy v životě uvidí, jak ze všech lidí zrovna Dean na někoho zírá _shovívavě_.

Sam do sebe obrátil zbytek skleničky, vstal a s oznámením, že si jde leště lehnout (na které Cas reagoval zmateným pohledem a Dean podezíravým přimhouřením očí), se dal na rychlý ústup.

Netrvalo ani deset minut, než mu někdo klepal na dveře a Sam věděl, že to bude Dean, i když ani v nejmenším netušil, co mu právě teď může bratr chtít, a prsty si pročísl vlasy.

Dean strčil hlavu do dveří a přejel ho pohledem. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho.

Sam neodpověděl a Dean se musel – podle toho výrazu, co měl ve tváři – hodně snažit, aby neprotočil oči. Místo toho ale nakonec jen zavřel dveře, zamračený, oči pozorné. „Dobře." Krátce přikývnul a unaveně si povzdychl. Pomalu si sedl na okraj postele a zkoumavě se na něj zadíval. „Za tohle si budu nejspíš nadávat, ale co je sakra s tebou?"

Sam se zatvářil zničeně a trhnul rameny, pohled upřený úplně kamkoli, jen ne na bratra.

„A neříkej mi, že nic, protože vidím tvůj výraz."

Sam se na něj neochotně podíval, ale pak si dodal odvahy, protože, sakra, je přece dospělý, ne žádné děcko, a pomohl zarazit apokalypsu, skoro i zavřel bránu do pekla, a když vydržel až doteď, zvládne i takovou pitomost jako tohle, ne?

„Cas," zamumlal a zase uhnul pohledem. Tolik k odvaze, až se svého bratra zeptá na jeho vztah s bývalým andělem.

Dean se nechápavě zamračil. „Co s Casem?"

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Ty." Konečně zvedl hlavu a upřeně se na Deana podíval, protože _apokalypsa_ a _brána pekla_. „Proč jsi mi neřekl, že ty a Cas jste – ?"

Dean naklonil hlavu na stranu, stejně jako Cas (takže bylo přece jenom něco pravdy na tom, že partneři po nějaké době začnou přebírat zvyky toho druhého?). „Já a Cas jsme – ?" zopakoval po něm, a pak pohodil hlavou a ramena se mu rozechvěla, jak se tlumeně rozesmál. „Já a Cas nejsme, Sammy," dostal ze sebe s námahou, a potom se najednou přestal smát a zatvářil se překvapeně. „Kdybych s Casem něco měl, ty bys s tím měl problém? Nenapadlo mě, že…" Nedokončil větu, ale z jeho výrazu – z jeho _tónu_ – bylo úplně jasné, co měl na mysli.

_Nenapadlo mě, že by ti vadilo, kdybych si našel chlapa._

Sam k němu zvedl pohled. „Co?" Potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Sakra, _Deane_." Skryl obličej do dlaní a trochu hystericky se rozesmál. Ramena se mu třásla stejně jako předtím Deanovi. „O to nejde. Já jen, že…" Trhnul ramenem. „Mohl jsi mě trochu upozornit. Nikdy předtím jsi neměl vážný vztah a možná jsem trochu zpanikařil a Cas býval anděl a ty jsi předtím vždycky měl zájem jenom o ženy, nikdy mě nenapadlo –"

Dean na něj chvíli zíral, než zamrkal. „Já…" dostal ze sebe tiše a na okamžik odvrátil pohled, ale když se na něj znovu podíval, nevypadal nejistě, nebo jako kdyby měl výčitky. Vypadal _spokojeně_. „Nic spolu nemáme, ale… Vlastně jsme o tom mluvili. S Casem." Usmál se koutkem úst a najednou vypadal tak mladý.

Sam na něj povzbudivě kývl.

„Domluvili jsme se, že chvíli počkáme. Cas je člověk teprve pár týdnů, chlape. Chceme počkat, až si na to oba zvykneme."

To vlastně dávalo smysl, když nad tím Sam zapřemýšlel. Vůbec se to Deanovi nepodobalo, protože Dean se vždycky do všeho hrnul po hlavě a bez přemýšlení (haló, smlouva s peklem, aby se Sam mohl vrátit ze záhrobí?), ale dávalo to smysl. Bylo to rozumné.

Sam chápavě přikývl. „Takže teď jste… jenom přátelé?"

Dean zvedl obočí. „Jo, tak nějak."

„Ale miluješ ho."

Dean neodpověděl, ale nebylo to potřeba, protože jeho výraz to říkal za něj. Ten zvláštní třpyt v jeho očích. A Sam si najednou uvědomil, že to není nic nového, že tenhle výraz měl Dean vždycky, když došlo na Case, a on si toho prostě jenom nevšímal.

Pokýval hlavou. „Fajn," dostal ze sebe. Možná to nebude zase tak hrozné, protože Dean vypadal klidně a spokojeně, a to bylo nakonec to jediné, na čem záleželo. Pokrčil rameny. „Dobře."


End file.
